Living As Little Red Ruby
by PandaClawz
Summary: Ruby Rose, a mysterious girl who lives on Patch island, while visiting her brother's grave. She was confronted by a pack of wolves, which she fought single handedly using her scythe, without knowing that the Strawhat Pirates were watching from afar. {RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum and One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda.}
1. Ruby Character Profile

**Name:** Ruby Rose

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 17

**Appearance:** Appearance: Pale white skin. Silver colored eyes, Black boots with red streaks. Silver with Red and Black outfit. Belt: Rose symbol Ammunition Clippings Twin Daggers, Pouch, Hood.  
>Ruby's physical appearance resembles Little Red Riding Hood.<p>

**Height:** 5'6½"

**Birthday:** November 7th

**Occupations:** Pirate, Blacksmith

**Nick Names:** Little Red, Rosy, Red

**Weapon:** Crescent Rose (Scythe, Sniper Rifle), Twin Daggers

**Other:** Skilled in Speed, Skilled in Sniping, Skilled in Assassination

**Personality:** Ruby has been described as being "innocent" and still a "little sister". Most of Ruby's personality is described by her childish nature as well as her fighting style. Ruby is shown to be impulsive, naïve, and innocent; but when needed, she can be serious and dependable. Ruby is a self-proclaimed dork when it comes to weapons; she is quite intelligent, having designed and built Crescent Rose. She feels that seeing new weapons "is like meeting new people, but better." Ruby relies on Crescent Rose quite often in battle, which implies that her weapon is the source of her confidence in battle.

**Likes:** Coffee with cream and five sugars, the Straw Hat Pirates, drawing and seeing new weapons, also hanging out with her friends.

**Dislikes:** Tea, being betrayed, being called "innocent" or "little girl" or girls who think they're better than everyone.

**Bounty:** 26,000,000 Beli

**Quote:** _"As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"_


	2. New People? Ch 1

✒ Narrator ✒

"Oi! There's the island!"

"Oh! I see it! There's snow!"

"Can we skip this island, Nami-san!"

"Sorry Vivi, the log post has to reset  
>but while we're there we should do<br>some shopping."

"I SHALL CARRY THE BAGS NAMI, MY  
>SWAN!"<p>

"Shut your trap, shitty cook..."

"WHAT WAS THAT MARIMO!?" They immediately smashed their foreheads together, throwing insults at each other.

"Would you two be, well I don't know. . . BE QUITE FOR! ONE! SECOND!" Nami exclaimed furiously colliding their heads together.

Ruby

I grinned pulling my knees closer from my chest, gazing out towards the snowy mist hovering over the ocean.

"It's been seven years, right? I'm sure someone will come for me soon, big bro! I just can't wait to see you again!" I stated ecstatically rubbing my eyes.

"Well, I should get going now." Bow. I grinned clutching onto the gravestone, tightly.

"I'll see you later! I love you! " I started to make my way into the forest once again. Though its always nice to visit him, my other side tries to convince me that he's gone.

"I really wish he was still here." I pulled down my cloak while walking through the forest. "Grrr..." What the hell was that...

"Huh?" I take a peek from my cloak to see that I was confronted by a pack of wolves that quickly surround me. "Finally, something fun!" I smirked.

⏳ Vivi ⏳

"There doesn't seem like anyone is here." Usopp-san said scratching his head.  
>"This island doesn't ring any bells to me..." Though I've studied the islands surrounding Alabasta, I didn't know this one even existed!<p>

"This place does look abandon. Maybe we should stick together, huh?" Nami-san suggested shuffling up beside me.

Luffy ran full speed past us with stars for eyes. "You guys, hurry up! I smell ADVENTURE UP AHEAD!"

"Oi! Oi! Luffy! Do you really think you  
>should be going up there?" Usopp<br>yelled at him obviously worried.  
>Poor soul.<p>

"But Usopp, I smell adventure!" Luffy chanted ecstatically, his toothy smile plastered on his face as he chuckled. He ran ahead of the others screaming.

"Wait for me, Luffy!" Chopper smiled astonished by his captain's carelessness, everyone quickly following behind the two.  
>"Luffy-san never learns his lesson..."<p>

✒ Narrator ✒

Three wolves rush forward and attack, but Ruby vanishes in a flash of rose petals before appearing above them and shoots the wolves with Crescent Rose. Her weapon then transforms into a scythe and she wraps the blade around one of the wolve's neck.

She then cuts it in half by using the recoil of a shot she fired. Ruby then slams the scythe into the ground as she fires several rounds at the approaching wolves. Ruby is then engaged by three wolves, all of which are swiftly cut down by Ruby.

Two more rush her, before Ruby wraps her scythe around the closest one, before shooting, cutting the former in half, while the one farther away gets hit by Crescent's round.

Another duo attack, one gets swiftly disarmed, literally, before having its legs sliced off, killing it, before the second rushes in - only to get wrapped around its throat, before Ruby jumps into the air and onto its back, before firing, cleanly decapitating it.

As Ruby flies up into the air due to the recoil, she shoots Crescent, while using both the recoil, and her blade to swiftly down three more wolves. Ruby then stands straight, observing the Beowolfs and ejects Crescent Rose's magazine, before flipping orientation. She swiftly kills two more Beowolves just in time for Ruby to reach the large pack.

She swiftly enters, and utilizes Crescent Rose to its entirety to destroy all of the wolves with multiple shots, strikes and slices. As limbs and bullets fly, Ruby finishes the final wolf before firing one last round from Crescent which causes a massive explosion, while she flips into the air and lands without a mistake, before posing with Crescent while casings fall down around her.

"Easy as pie." Ruby smirks while holding the pose for a few more seconds. She heard a branch break behind her inside the forest followed by a bunch a shushing and cursing.

"Whoever you guys are come out! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Ruby with a friendly smile painted on her face.


End file.
